1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety catch device for a gas burner, and particularly to a safety catch device that prevents a gas burner from being carelessly used by children.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to a change of times, the burner has become a major device for making fire. A daily used burner, taking the gas heater as an example, provides advantages such as strong flames single hand operation, and convenient portability so that the burner is loved and popularly used by us.
Because the healing torch is quite popularly used. it is often that the heating torch is thoughtlessly left around, making it possible for children to reach it easily Due to the imitation and the curiosity frequently exhibited during childhood, a child may easily play the heating torch himself as soon as he gets it. However, it is very easy to catch fire caused by the carelessness during the child playing the heating torch, and the fire resulting from careless play of the child may greatly endanger our lives and the security of our properties. It is found that the conventional safety switch on the heating torch is easily released giving children a chance to play with it freely. Consequently, it leads to an unexpected accident.
In order to prevent tragedy originating from children playing with fire, the United States and the European countries have required that a safety device has to be equipped with the burner. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,460,521 and 5,741,128 owned by the present inventor are typical examples of safety devices suitable for a burner respectively That is, the burner with a safety device of either U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,521 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,128 is locked before the burner can be used and it can be used after the safety device has been released. Due to increasing the difficulty of operation, it is not possible for children to ignite the fire while playing with the burner such as the heater torch so that it is possible to reduce the occurrence of disaster.
Further, the present inventor has filed a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/639,845, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,782, and Taiwanese Patent Application No. 89213608, which is identical with U.S. Patent Application, has been granted gives the present inventor a greater encouragement to develop the present invention.
An object of the present invention is to provide a safety catch device for a gas burner, in which an engaging part and a press part are arranged to constitute a double reliable switch such that the operation of the burner becomes very complicated in construction and very difficult to be operated for preventing an unexpected fatality derived from the careless play conducted by children.